Getting to know your Handwriting!
by swallowfatewings
Summary: Dr. House and his team are gathered for a different kind of probe. Will it include to die for secrets? Spontaneous. Just give it a read. Tell me if it deserves the longer tale.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own House MD

"Ready?"

"You're on!"

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

All three heads turned to the meek woman's voice that took so long to come out. Greg winced wittingly at Cameron's "girlie" ways.

"Toss!" Greg immediately turned to the sky and shouted. His view above was soon filled with handbooks. Until, his was the last one to fall and be caught. It wasn't really the sky. It was a ceiling of an office. Wilson's office.

"I always like to squeeze myself into that little notch!" Greg uttered with so much self pride, looking down at the book he's just grabbed, referring Wilson's small, cozy office by the red-green fence of bricks and mother nature that reflected their colors into the interior if that room. Greg's expression changed when he looked up, finding the his team already busying themselves with the books they have grabbed from the air themselves.

"Hey! No reading till I say so!"

Forman tilted his elegant chin up to House's outburst. Cameron just flinched and looked up as well, the book in her hands lying innocently now on her slightly trembling fingers. Chase automatically shut his book and laid it aside; laid himself back more comfortably in his chair. The reflection of luxury that's origin was Greg's chair (Wilson's to be precise) on his own, fooled him, and Chase's back bent all the way to the ground with the broken stools back.

Greg snorted. "Dope."

"Okaaaay," he started his speech, turning to the rest of the team, among them Dr. Chase who now clambered back shamefacedly but open faced on the chair, looking around. Cameron was sighing and twirling her wisp of hair frantically. Something her colleagues seen all girls do all the time but not Cameron. Maybe she was embarrassed now having gone out with Chase the other night. Greg sniggered at that thought.

"Will you get this over with already?" chimed in Eric's assured tone in Greg's distracted ears. The doctor wheeled his eyes to him, now the blues shining very brightly and sharply.

"Sorry," Foreman said, pursing his lips in wry intimidation. "Dr. House," he stressed, being able to satisfy his boss with all due respect.

"Fine," House muttered like a little kid. Something on the front cover of his own book caught his eye. "Cameron," he said surprised, yet not so surprised as he never is. He looked up to meet the butterfly's large eyes. She was staring at him timidly, yet ready with any comeback she might feed Dr. House's next remarkfrom the ones she's carefully kept on the shelf of her mind, all kept for Dr. House. House simply held up the book for Allison to see. His mouth was cuddled up in his teeth with a witty alarmed expression. "I've got your diary!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay!" Dr. House said, now game in the game. He lifted up his feet from Wilson's desk and set them back on the ground net to his cane, just to juggle each bone in his flesh excitedly. "Oh, this is fun!" he uttered out sarcastically. "Don't spoil it!" He pointed out to Foreman who was about to defy his boss's wishes and turn the first cover page of the diary he's held in his own hands. House knew it was his from the beginning, since he's spotted his initials slyly in-carved in the upper left corner on the back and near the bottom on the sides. Each member of his team has been assigned one of these books, with elegant leather covers so that they would all look identical. Only a label glued on the center of each that held the person's name.

"Who will we start with?" Greg asked. "I"m going to start with Cameron's!" He said jollily before anyone could speak through their open jaws. Now their jaws fell in discomfort.

"House."

He raised his eyebrows, followed by his eyes, mischievously cocking up towards the outlet of that humble voice. "Ah, come on, Cameron!" he told her with sarcastic plead, then grouchily. "Let your uncle have a read!"

Chase burst laughing, knowing that House has referred to Allison's hopeless crush on a crabby man half her age, which he found moreover ridiculous and inexplicable.

"But you said, _and_ I quote," Allison said, calmly and House was taken aback in a glare by her impersonation of him. "'Those are to be read individually. And secretly," the female doctor stressed those serious last words and she was all so serious about this. Like she was going to make House meet his downfall for not keeping his promise.

"Come on, we all have our embarrassments. It'd be better to have only one person to share it with. _Secretly_," she went on.

"Pretty please," House curled his lip. "Let Greg share his opinion with the whole class."

"Fine, I'll take back my diary," Cameron remarked and stood up in her upright figure, reaching out for Greg's occupied hand. She was now enraged. Her action has also sent another outburst from the background.

Foreman expressed his frustrated boredom. Chase stood up behind her.

"Oh, come on, get over yourselves," Chase spoke in his grave manner. "This isn't going to be fun and begun till we all accept this and stick to the rules." He eyed Greg's eyes, fearfully, yet.

House stared up at him gleefully. He knew his apprentice was predicting an onslaught from him and he was enjoying watching Chase's frozen, whitening and reddening Australian alert air.

"That's great, Chase!" Greg started, relishing it so he took it slowly enjoying every letter in his words. "First of all Chase, this isn't a patient you're talking to, so, loosen yourself, mate! And second of all, how dare you speak of rules to my face?"

Chase was aware of Greg's cane, now held firmly in his grip. Chase glanced at it and involuntarily backed away a little. "I - I was just saying. We should start..."

"You're right," House's raspy voice cracked. _Sarcasm. Sarcasm. Sarcasm. _"Dr. Wilson will be storming in here soon. Looking for his toy gun."

"Alright," Greg said, sighing deeply and settling himself back comfortably on his chair. With a provoking glance he turned to Chase, who returned him a comprehended wry expression as he sat himself on his broken hard stool with the rest of the team as they settled in this believed reconciliation.

"Where were we?" Greg announced. "Yes. 16th of April. House's Birthday."

Cameron's ears pricked and the whole reconciliation idea got blown off her mind. Also, every other hopes of squared deals she'd have with Dr. Gregory House.

The rest of the teams realized that also, but kept their mouth shut. Knowing that this would be their most figuratively embarrassing experience with their colleagues ever, hopefully not with the world. Their turns would come, and they wouldn't do as Cameron do. They wouldn't "beg" House to not make them read their secrets aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Who knew that those diaries, gifts from House were a sneaky planned plot being revealed to this day. But the temptation of learning about another colleague's thoughts was tempting enough to get everyone join in this game. And there were jolly well stashes and stashes of stuff in each of them, because everyone thought that they've received more credit when they wrote in House's handbooks.

Chase yawned. Foreman also pretended not to be interested. In front of Cameron, his friend, hearing all this loads about her, he felt ashamed with betrayal. Who knew there was so much _stuff_ in this _stuff_? And House, well House, was sliding down through the words like skies down a hill to the next page.

Poor Cameron. Sat under a volcano by herself. Soon, by page 17, Chase and Foreman were crouching sheepishly towards the back of their chairs, clinging there, being made to hear this. All in favor of their friend. It was weird watching her watching them respond to her tales. And due to their lousy faking, unlike Greg, they couldn't hold back their reactions. They were in hell.

"House?" Chase raised his shaky hand up like a schoolboy, with the other gripping the rear leg of his chair.

"What, Chase?" House grunted, annoyed at being interrupted.

"I have a suggestion."

"Let's hear it, if you can bend while you talk."

Chase immediately sat himself upright, so that much effort wouldn't come from having to squeeze out his voice through that twist of his torso. He's always taken a doctor's advice very carefully. Even if it was hinted with sarcasm.

"Um," he started, clearing his voice. "We could... send the owner of the book out." Chase found himself blurting out, not seeming to find any other way to point this out in this very awkward situation. But it was worth Cameron's offense. He couldn't stand another minute locked in a room, hearing those swooning crush stories that the girl he's danced with yesterday related on his boss.

Cameron budged slightly on her seat, accepting Chase's remark. She, herself, had very much agreed.

"Hah!" Greg let out this goofy groan, and went on reading Cameron's diary, anyway.

Cameron:

_One of House's patients that day has mentioned an unofficial book club one of her sisters had had at her home. What House, Chase and Foreman don;t know about me is that nine out of ten diagnosis i come up with i get from hunches. Real hunches. That was my secret. I've worked with other diagnosticians and they've all admired and went on with my "hunches" and most of the times I get lucky. Of course, "hunches" were my secret name for "diagnosis." I was unlike House at this part. I mean, that's what I so much admire about him. He is always sure. I never am. I rush into things depending on my emotions. House's gasoline in life is not to care. Mine was not to think. Of course, when I got to work with this team, I laid back all the hunches and done my job right - as House says, lay your emotions aside or you'll forever be this weepy pathetic bitch and kill your patients. Aside from killing my patients - I mean excuse me for having a heart bursting with love for people, and excuse me for caring - I won't fit to House's expectation of me._

_So with that patient, I got a hunch, and since it wasn't part of her diagnostic system, I let that hunch take the rest of me, and rip me all in. I felt it. I've felt it HARD. Immediately, I raked my notebook and written down the address of her sister's street. When the patient got cured - I mean, we never doubt it of House - and I was gently leading her on her wheelchair out the hospital, I told her that I've assigned to her sister's book club. "That's great," the patient had returned to me. And that brought tears to my eyes, hearing such soft words filled with gladness I've just brought to a patient that's just been cured on a close call from death. Yes, making someone who's freshly came out of her sick cubicle that glad brought tears to my eyes. Not a surprise to me, I have to say._

The Book Club, Day 2

_It was boring. I was beginning to find drools of sleepyheadedness on the book the member next to me has borrowed me and quickly scrubbed it away, not wanting to bring about any discomforts. While I did so, the old woman's next remark shook me, and I directly look up at her. "The old man with the cane that keeps whose groans I hear through my window next door, is sure in a lot of pain. I mean, there's only this one guy Wilson, whose name I caught him call by, that enters in and out of his door, but no one else."_

_"At what time do you sleep?"_

_"Um, about nine or ten at night," the woman, resident of this house, answered my question reluctantly and confused. Hmm, that's why she had failed to mention the other hookers that also come in and out late at night. I knew now that she was telling the truth. Than something hit me. All that while, she's been talking about House, and I knew she was talking about House, but didn't realized I knew that till now. That's how I've accidentally found out about House's address. I did not believe in fate, but something out there had surely answered my desperate unsuccessful peeks on House's address. I've only could pick up his DOB. That's all. I was Happy. I was now complete. I wouldn't have dared to ask Lisa or anyone what House's address's was. I knew no one noticed my deep feelings for him, but it felt very awkward. Even round Chase, who knew and Foreman who caught it out of Chase's loose, very loose mouth. The guy spurts out more than in. I mean, have you seen him eat? Like a woodpecker. Though, I always have accused him of being the one who's eat up all of House's animal crackers._

_"Could you tell us more?"_

_"Tell you more about what?" _

_Oh, goodness. My eyes were very much sparkly and I was so vigorously immersed in this subject that i didn't realize the mistake in my question, which was the humiliation._

_"Oh... uh... about your neighbor?" I stressed casually. "Gossip!" I shrugged, veering my bulged eyes awkwardly around, yet feeling relieved from coming up with that answer. "Isn't that what girls do? It's better than reading!"_

"TV is better than reading! Not gossip!" House remark chimed in. Cameron's lips pursed and she shrugged helplessly, her eyes wryly low. Chase was staring at her: Where will this story go to? How was he supposed to feel? Comically? Afraid of House's resulted rage from it? _Happy Ending. Happy Ending,_ was what Chase has instantly veered his thoughts to directly, right before he could envision House's disapproval to the alternative. _Happy Ending,_ he concentrated on happening.

"And don't say!" came House's sharp snort, seriously somewhat annoyed. "Moving onto the next page, it feels like you girls are probably going to have a _spying session on me_! Book clubs aren't that innocent these days, are they?"

Foreman was the only one who watched this without regrets. He actually was awaiting this. Anything House would get angry about, would soon be diverted by another one of his sarcastic remarks that could never help themselves from intervening, and the case would be closed. Foreman didn't worry. He counted on House's sarcasm more than House himself.


	4. Chapter 4

House was about to turn the next page. "Oh!" He was in time to shut the book against his thump when the office door had slammed open making House looked up alert.

"Wilson!" Greg exclaimed, surprised and happy to see him. "Get the hell away from your office!"

Wilson casually shifted his weight to one side as he leant on his door, tonguing the inner wall of his mouth wryly. "I suppose this the world's next demolition process is being taken out in my office."

"Better yet come join us!" Greg uttered excitedly from Wilson's seat. Then raising his chin importantly up and sharpening his eyes with stealth, he said, "We're about to disclose more of Cameron's wasteful lust for me!"

Cameron shifted shamefully in her seat, venturing glancing at Wilson. She kept quiet though. Wilson, unable to hide his craving for this offer, which shown very clearly especially for the guys (his face glowed), yet restrained from taking the plunge into that dip.

"I'd rather hear about your latest cruel intention towards Dr. Cuddy," he said. "She's got the nurses mopping the floors on all floors looking for you."

Greg lengthened himself on his seat, leaning slowly over to the desk whilst staring Wilson in the eye, his face fell. Of course, House's amazement was a sham. His life was a stage of role-playing.

"Looking for _me_?" he whined derisively, curling his lip. "Thank God, I'm in your office," he then said, lounging back in a more comfortable position than the prior. He watched Wilson as he inserted his nose in Cameron's diary.

"House," Wilson griped, stepping forth. He made his friend's team flinch, then immediately they climbed to their feet.

"Stay," House snapped at them before they could make a move from the corner of his eye, locking Wilson's again. "It's just a situation. A flimsy situation. Wilson can take care of it."

Of course, no one in his team knew what this was about. A soft grunting noise came from Chase. He was hesitant to talk but when he that the noise he's made had grabbed everyone's attention, he had no choice.

"Were you using this diary thing, keeping us all here as a way to keep away from Cuddy? From, uh, whatever it is you guys have situated yourselves in to annoy her," he said, referring both, Wilson and Greg.

House stared at him oddly with, of course, apathy for a while. "Good news for you," he told him. "NO! You're still going to divulge your diary!"

All of a sudden, the team and boss received a turbulence and froze, when Wilson has stunned them by shutting the door and like flood sweeping himself further inside the room.

House turned his head casually to stare at Wilson under the desk.

Wilson noticed him and looked up back at him, meeting his friend's relentless blue eyes. "Cuddy," he explained to him softly. "I heard her coming about this floor."

Chase grunted again, this time out of witty confusion. "What happened? Will you doctors going to reveal _this_ to us?"

"No! Shut up. Shut up now!" Greg answered him nervously.

"Well..." Chase sputtered. "Whatever this is, I never thought I'd see you acting so daft. I mean, she scares me, but not to the extent to make me into one of you crackpots!" He was delighted in the opportunity of being able to stand over the two senior friends. "Oi," he exclaimed again, disbelieving the rash foolishness he saw with his eyes that got Greg and James in, wriggling anxiously under the desk.

"Shut up!!!" House and Wilson wheezed at him.

Then silence. Chase was still standing over them, his fist relaxing on his hips, the stethoscope dangling from his white coat.

House shushed Wilson, his face's features straining as he concentrated hard on something. He was listening to the sounds outside. The clanking of feminine boots ebbed.

"Where's Cameron?" House whispered. "I can hear Cuddy's gone. Now where's Cameron?"

House remained listening, till one could see the pieces have come together carefully in his head. "You idiot!" He struck Wilson hard on his shoulder. Wilson cried in pain. "That wasn't Cuddy," he said, very much annoyed. "That was Cameron! She's the one that got out the door! You idiot!"

"But I heard... then I heard... but I heard," Wilson sputtered, then gave out another cry when House used him harshly as a support to climb to back to his feet and retrieve his cane.

"But I heard Cuddy. This wasn't Cameron!"

"First it was Cuddy. Then," Foreman reasoned for them, confidently. "Cameron!"

House turned to face Wilson. "The two witches are bound to pass by each other. We better scram!"

The two friends rushed out to the veranda, House barely patient enough to use his cane. "She's going to tell her where I am! And who knows what else Cameron would chose to get back at me with!"

"Cameron won't get back at you," Wilson said as they hurried over the wall, using a non-satirical tone at first. "And yes, Cuddy would never think of finding you in my office."

"Man," Chase said, now standing in front of the glass door. "Who could guess what Cuddy did to drive their minds bokers!"

"I think we're the left out party, and as the left out party it's our quest to find out."

Chase sniggered as he whirled round to face Foreman. "Rather a quest for our own pleasure of getting informed!"

"Hey." Foreman shrugged with a mischievous smile. "I don't see no body chasing after us."

Chase has agreed 100 percent with Foreman, but now seemed thoughtful, licking the interior of his lower lip slightly. His eyes downward, directed distantly on Wilson's desk.

"Well, I guess we could also gather those with us," Chase suggested excitedly, hopping over to the desk, precisely at Cameron's diary.

"Great," Foreman said, agreeing, picking up the diary of House Cameron has also left. Now the two of them had they hands occupied with books when a clank fell on the glass door.

"I forgot my pills," House's whiny, far-rsing voice came muffled through the door.

"Now," Forman said, as he and Chase were holding on to the diaries against their chest. "Scram!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Chase..." Forman walked faster behind him to make himself more clearer to his colleague. "Chase!"

"What?" Chase answered distantly, his arms wrapped around the diaries onto his chest. Forman held his carefully, too.

"We're cheating you know that?"

"We are!" he said, cheekily, turning to a corner into the hall, without turning round to his friend.

"No, I mean... Chase." Forman stopped him. Chase turned round to him inertly with vague eyes. "I never cheat. I always blame House for doing such things..."

Chase seemed not to take him seriously as he was obtruding his attention elsewhere towards the left and bobbed his head ironically at Foreman's words. "Ah, Foreman, don't make me return Cam's diary. You don't know how much I've been pining for this alone time with her diary for the last fifty minutes. It was awkward with her being around..." he voice trailed off as he leaned his head warily over to the passageway on his left.

Foreman stared at him and frowned. "You're too hopeful of hearing more of a girl's crush on our boss?"

Chase returned to him. His clear eyes intense, yet, still, distant. "What? No... No! It's Cameron! There's more in here than just House!" He directly inserted his face into the air of the next passageway again, peering there. Foreman glanced there, then shook him.

"Stand straight, Chase! What's bothering you?" But unlike the mere face-to-face encounter Foreman was expecting of Chase, the blond man crushed against him, almost knocking him down.

"CHASE!" Foreman yelled in pain, and surprise from finding his colleague racing back behind the wall.

"What?" Chase inertly turned his head back, seeing Forman. "Sorry, but I heard Cuddy and Cameron! Come on, let's hide and maybe we can overhear what the girls are up to."

"I'm up to nothing." Chase jump and turned around. Forman has already had his eyes sternly fixed ahead of Chase at the slim, charming figure standing roguishly behind him.

"Allison!" Chase cried. "I thought you were with Cuddy!"

"_House_ thought she was with Cuddy. The girl would barely help anyone track House down House doesn't want to be tracked down by."

Chase cleared his throat. "Well, House is always right."

Foreman dropped a pat on his shoulder, walking past him. "Come on," he said, followed by waggishly smiling Allison, and then Chase.

"So, have you guys added any idea on your mental little whiteboards yet about what could be causing House and Wilson to flee from Cuddy like that?" She then giggled, climbing behind them in great weary steps through the dark staircase. The boys had each a mini whiteboard in their brains, replacing the actual one that House never let them go near to.

"No. Why did you sneak away from the office?" Foreman immediately replaced Allison's questionings with his.

She shrugged. "I had to go to the bathroom."

Both Chase and Foreman stopped in the middle of their steps, nearly knocking against each other, surprising Cameron.

"That's it?" Chase shot out at her.

She stared at them with large confused, innocent eyes, her hand still in the pockets of her sagging coat. "I... had to go to the bathroom. What's the big deal? House wouldn't have believed me. He was acting weird, anyway. But I decided fulfilling my own natural needs was better than diagnosing his issue."

"House _is_ acting weird," Chase muttered thoughtfully, his face furrowed, then tapped his foot on a stair step, turning to Foreman.

Foreman glanced back at him, showing off his frown. "Don't look at me. I am a neurologist."

Chase snorted. "Yeah. Like any of us other kids would be able to figure out House _mental_ case."

"Come on, boys. Let's stop thinking about House, and climb that flight. We need a quiet place to hide from House _and_ Wilson, and for a reason I don't know," she sighed. "From Cuddy."

Chase pursed his lips, shrugging in mockery, and pretentiously said, as Cameron and Foreman continued their ascent past him to the roof, "Jeez! What are we going to do to pass the time?"

Foreman looked down on him and smiled, speaking in the same teasing tone as Chase, "_Read_ someone's diary."

Cameron gasped showily. "Oh, you scamps."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. Back. Caution: Season 2 Spoiler

"Should we start a fire?"

"No, I think we're okay," answered Chase without looking at Cameron. His eye were completely glued in concentration as he held up Foreman diary. The bunch was in a narrow circle, each of their lab coats bundled beneath them, as they made themselves warm up in the night on that roof.

"Foreman, I'm going to start with yours," said Chase in the same distant tone.

House's diary was sitting alone, seemingly untouched, in this empty little space the group has left between them in that circle. Foreman and Cameron were staring down at it.

"What is it?" cried Foreman. "What's that rare thing that House can't stand up to that sent him running away from Cuddy like a dog? It's gotta be something big."

"Do you think you'll find that answer in that diary?"

Foreman shrugged, raising his eyebrows. "Might as well take a look."

Chase heard this and glanced up right away. "Don't come near me, whatever you do. Im not going to touch House's diary."

"Because he's your boss?"

"Apparently, yeah," Chase stressed.

"And your scared?"

There was a pause, when Chase lowered Foreman's diary and looked at the two colleagues wearily. "How many times do I have to admit it to you guys?"

Cameron laughed, but then turned to Foreman and said, "I can't believe you actually think there'll be a millimeter written in that diary."

"Do you really think House would've fooled us like that?"

"I know House. Do you?" jested Cameron, but with zeal.

"Alright, Foreman, I'm going to read yourself now!" cried Chase professionally, beckoning everyone's attention.

Foreman:

_When I became boss, I turned mean. I was mean to Dr. Chase, and I couldn't even make decisions on my own. I still depended on House, or let's say his own mean domineering vibes tackled me down and shook me. I never agree with the "unusual" stuff House does with his patients to cure them. And yet even when it was the time for me to control it, I did control it but with the manner of House. Honestly, throughout most of the times I've worked with this team I feel like I need to control. Always need to keep the balance, like I'm in the middle. House is a maverick and does almost anything to solve the mystery, and I have to control that. Chase blindly goes House's way along with Cameron, who's timid to stand up for her own decision, and I also have to control that. God, I feel like I'm the only sane person there, honestly to say. Like I'm the mature one in the middle of rational people and have to take responsibility of all of them, not just myself. No one realizes it, but I always need to keep things in balance and rational enough, at the most extent I could. And the result? I became House. I was mean to Cameron once. But I have t agree with House on one thing. She really does come up with great diagnosis, but what's the point if she doesn't insist?_

Chase chuckled. "Wow, Foreman! I didn't know we gave you a hard time."

_**So this was the sixth chapter. I know the plot is still invisible, but the characters are now revealing their own invisible sides one by one. Cameron: story style. And Foreman: regular diary style. Shall I move on?**_


	7. Chapter 7

"So Chase! Who's going to read your boyish, boyish thoughts?"

The three heads turned round, all solemn and grim, finding House. They silently gazed at him, awaiting his reaction, awaiting to be punished for keeping him out of his own mean personal game.Then came the tall shadow behind him, and they've assumed it was Jim. Now a friendlier air accompanied, and the team knew they were supported; that whatever irrational (but very much purposeful) mean punishment Greg would toy on them would be followed, better yet delayed, by a spurting other lecture from Wilson. _"'Be nice. Be nice'"_, Greg would always croon for his team in a muffled girlish voice about which were the two words that pestered him about Wilson the most.

Anyway, Greg smirked under the dusky moonlight, his teeth stealthily twinkled, obscured then released from a crashing and recoiling tides of his lips. Although, the team looked over at Wilson with skepticism as well. They've just seen the two partners having a nervous break down before their eyes, from a mere sound they've perceived as Cuddy, and Wilson would probably be too shook to handle another situation that wouldn't be his own. He'd be needing to lean on Greg now, and not toy with anything else that had nothing to do with their own secretive situation that has itched the two boys and girl so gruesomely now from the need of wanting to find out what it was.

"You little sweethearts have started without me," Greg started in his own original accent, too muddled up from the occurrences and exhaustiveness that happened that day. They all looked at him funny, till he realized it and cleared his throat. "I mean, um, you're telling me that you haven't considered that this was my own and Jimmy's hiding place, or at least, it became also Jimmy's hiding place from the numerous times he's come to find me here and lecture me on whatever's _bugging me_... but anyway, you dorks, you should've been smarter! I didn't hire a bunch of dimwittedness that plunges straight in my own special when it wants to hide from its boss!"

They all stared. A long, long windy silence. Coldness. Silence.

"Who said we were hiding from our boss?" said the deep voice in the back. Greg tilted his chin towards their. The target's teammates have turned oddly to him already.

"Oh, stop trying to make me buy you, Chase," muttered Greg in his irritable tone. "You soon will get worse on what you already do bad, you laughable liar."

Wilson snorted out a chuckle, which very much was directly known to have immediately lost the battle of being suppressed before trying.

"Come on, let's sit down, enjoy a little talk..." House said, leaning on his cane, coming to join his team's circle. "We can even turn it into a debate if you don't like the idea of - who took my Cameron's diary?"

Foreman stretched his arm slowly to him. Greg snatched from him, his hand yet halted and hovered in the midst of its recoil.

"Thank you," said Dr. House. He immediately became himself again, settling himself more comfortable on the ground, snatching Chase's coat before the Australian doctor could sit down, when House sensed that chilliness he was to sit upon. Chase winced at him, laughing at his sneaky act like the very couple of times he's laughed at House. Acceptance. House liked that about him. The kid never protested. Just enjoyed his "jokes."

Wilson sat himself next to Chase, very uneasy to join into this "opening-up", but mingling like a Wilson.

"Let me finish with Cameron."

"I got Chase's diary. We could as well start with him first and then finish my story later, when we've each had a little read out loud," suggested Cameron cleverly, in her smooth, charming feisty manner. Greg only grimaced at her, and turned to Wilson.

"Wilson!" he shouted, making the distracted doctor jump in his cross-legged seating position, even though his friend was only a few inches away.

"What?" he reacted wearily to House's shrill upsetting voice.

"Where's your diary?"

"Where's yours?"

House pointed to Foreman, who'd now had his diary in replacement of Cam's. "Right here."

"Why doesn't Foreman give us a read now instead of Chase."

"Ah, don't be a killjoy! Cuddy would come barging on us anytime now! I wouldn't have time to know what lie's in that skittish boy's head!"

With that Chase jolted, jumping in his place. From the mention of "Cuddy barging on us", of course. Foreman and Cameron glanced at him assuredly not to mind House's words.

"Are you kids will come already?" House chimed into Foreman's and Cameron's clandestine signals to Chase. The two of them reacted with shock, even Wilson.

"House..." he uttered under his stumped breath.

"I mean, will you forget about Cuddy and focus on the good stuff that excites you that's what I meant. I'm not correcting myself, Im making things clearer to you. You need to be more _into_ something when I need you to." All of that time Wilson was covering his face. He knew his team knew him well, but he was still his friend, still giving him a reason to have him covering his face. "Don't be such killjoys like Wilson."

"We were just -" said Cameron.

"No buts."

Foreman determinately finished for her. "Shutting away Cuddy, not our business here with words."

"Cool, man," Greg answered with a crooked tongue. "Let's get jumping before queen flies in and deprives us of doing this, too!"

"Now Chase!" continued Greg, sending him alert. "I know how much you've been waiting to see yourself in my own fantasies, but I'm going to have to ruin this for you with your own."

Chase shifted in his place uneasily, with a secretive, amused smile.


End file.
